Ëóíà è çâåçäà
by Pokemoshka
Summary: Åùå îäíà òðàêòîâêà âñåìè èçáèòîé òåìû. ÑÁÐË - åùå ðàç, åùå ðàç, åùå ìíîîîãî-ìíîîîîãî ðàç.


«Ëóíà è çâåçäà»   
  
Íà íåáå çàìåðëà êðóãëîëèöàÿ ñåðåáðèñòî-æåëòàÿ ëóíà. Îíà ñïðÿòàëàñü â êðîíå ñîñíû è ñïîêîéíî îòäûõàëà, îæèäàÿ ñâîåãî ÷àñà, ÷òîáû ñêðûòüñÿ çà íåáîñêëîíîì è óñòóïèòü ìåñòî ÿðêîìó âåñåííåìó ñîëíûøêó.   
  
Íàèâíàÿ ëóíà äóìàëà, ÷òî åå íèêòî íå âèäèò. Îíà îøèáàëàñü. Âíèçó, â ìèëëèîíàõ êèëîìåòðàõ íèæå, íà ïðåëîé òðàâå ëåæàë ÷åëîâåê. Îí íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåë íà ëóíó.   
  
Âäàëåêå âçâûë âîëê. Ëóíà âçäðîãíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç. Îíà óâèäåëà ÷åëîâåêà, íî… îñòàëàñü íà ìåñòå. È âíèìàòåëüíåå ïðèñìîòðåëàñü ê íåìó.   
  
×åðíîâîëîñûé, âûñîêèé, óñòàëûé. Ñèíèå óñìåõàþùèåñÿ ãëàçà, ñìîòðÿùèå íà íåå. Òîíêèå, ïî÷òè áåñêðîâíûå ãóáû, ðàñòÿíóâøèåñÿ â óëûáêó.   
  
Ëóíà êîêåòëèâî ïðîïëûëà ïî êðîíå âëåâî. ×åëîâåê ïðîâîäèë åå âçãëÿäîì è âçäîõíóë. Åãî âçäîõ ïðèçðà÷íîé äûìîé äîíåññÿ íàâåðõ, è ëóíà, íåäîóìåâàÿ, âïåðâûå óñëûøàëà ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé âçäîõ.   
  
×åëîâåê îòâåë âçãëÿä îò ëóíû, ñåë è îòðÿõíóë ïðèñòàâøèå ëèñòüÿ. Ëóíà, íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàâøèñü, ïîñìîòðåëà íà âîñòîê. Áàãðÿíîé êðîìêè, âîçâåùàâøåé î äîëãîæäàííîì îòäûõå, íå áûëî.   
  
Âíèçó çàøóðøàëè ëèñòüÿ. Ëóíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò âîñòîêà è ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç. ×åëîâåê âñòàë. Îí ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ñïóòàâøèìñÿ âîëîñàì. Ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ëóíå ëèöîì. Óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
È ïîìàõàë ðóêîé.   
  
Åñëè áû ëóíà óìåëà, îíà áû òîæå óëûáíóëàñü. Íî òàê îíà ñìîãëà ëèøü çàñèÿòü ÷óòü ïîÿð÷å, îñâåùàÿ äîðîãó ÷åëîâåêó.  
  
Ðåìóñ æäàë, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáî÷êîì íà êðîâàòè. Ãäå-òî âíèçó õëîïíóëà äâåðü.   
  
- Ýé, åñòü êòî äîìà æèâîé? – ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîìêèé ïîëíûé æèçíè ãîëîñ.  
  
Ðåìóñ âçäîõíóë.   
  
Çàñêðèïåëè ñòóïåíè. Ðåìóñ ïðèñåë íà êðîâàòè. Äâåðü â ñïàëüíþ ðàñïàõíóëàñü è íà êðîâàòü áóõíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. Âåñü â ëèñòâå, â òðàâèíêàõ, ïðîïàõøèé ñâåæèì ëåñîì, çâåçäàìè, ëóíîé…  
  
- Íó, çäðàâñòâóé, Ìóíè. ×òî òàêîé âÿëûé?  
  
Ñèðèóñ ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ è îáíÿë Ðåìóñà.   
  
- Íå êóêñèñü. Óëûáíèñü. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ. Ðàäè ìåíÿ.   
  
Ðåìóñ ïîñòàðàëñÿ. Îí âûäàâèë æàëêîå ïîäîáèå óëûáêè è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñèðèóñó.   
  
- Çàâòðà ïîëíîëóíèå.   
  
Ñèðèóñ êèâíóë. Óëûáêà ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ñõîäèëà ñ åãî ãóá.   
  
- Ãäå òû áûë?  
  
Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ñèðèóñ çàðûëñÿ â êàøòàíîâûå ìÿãêèå âîëîñû Ðåìóñà.   
  
- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - ãëóõî äîíåñëîñü äî Ðåìà. – ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ áîëüøå ñîëíöà è íåáà. À òû?  
  
- ß òîæå.   
  
- Îõ, Ðåì…  
  
ß íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ. Íåíàâèæó çà òî, ÷òî æäó ïîëíîëóíèÿ. Æäó êàê ìàííû íåáåñíîé. Íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ýòèì íåâîëüíî æåëàþ Ðåìó òåõ óæàñíûõ ñòðàäàíèé.   
  
Íî… ß íå ìîãó èíà÷å.   
  
ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó. Â äíè ïîëíîëóíèÿ Ðåì… Îí… ß íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ñêàçàòü. Îí ñâîáîäåí îò ïåðåæèâàíèé, îí íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ïå÷àëüíûìè ãëàçàìè, îí ðàäóåòñÿ, îí… Îí ïðîñòî æèâåò.   
  
ß íå ìîãó âèäåòü åãî ðàçáèòûì è óñòàëûì. Êàæäûé ðàç ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü ðÿäîì è âèæó, êàê îí ìîë÷à ñìîòðèò íàâåðõ, íà äàâíî íå ÷èíåííûé ïîòîëîê. È èíîãäà ïëà÷åò. Áåçìîëâíî, ñîâñåì íåñëûøíî è ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî. ß îêëèêàþ åãî è îí, ïûòàÿñü íåçàìåòíî âûòåðåòü ëèöî, óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå ïå÷àëüíîé óëûáêîé.   
  
À ÿ õî÷ó âèäåòü åãî ñ÷àñòëèâûì. Ðàäîñòíûì, ñìåþùèìñÿ. Òàêèì îí áûâàåò òîëüêî â ïîëíîëóíèå, êîãäà åãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ñóùíîñòü ïîäàâëÿåòñÿ âîë÷üåé.  
  
Êàæäûé ðàç ïåðåä ïîëíîëóíèåì ÿ óõîæó â ëåñ è ñìîòðþ íà ëóíó. ß ïûòàþñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî îíà – âðàã. Âñå ïîïûòêè ñ êðàõîì ðóøàòñÿ. ß ëèøü óëûáàþñü åé, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ êàê ÷åðåç äåíü ìû ñ Ìóíè áóäåì ïðîáåãàòü çäåñü.   
  
ß íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ. È ëóíó.  
  
Â íî÷íîé òèøè ïðîñêîëüçíóëè äâå òåíè. Äâà çâåðÿ. Îíè ì÷àëèñü ïî äðåìàâøåìó ëåñó, äóðàøëèâî ñîðåâíóÿñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì â áûñòðîòå è ëîâêîñòè.   
  
Äâà çâåðÿ ñ øóìîì îñòàíîâèëèñü è ïîâàëèëèñü íà çåìëþ, óñòàëî âûñóíóâ êðàñíûå øåðøàâûå ÿçûêè. Áîëüøîé ÷åðíûé ïåñ è ñåðåáðèñòûé âîëê.   
  
ß íåíàâèæó ëóíó. Íåíàâèæó åå óõìûëÿþùååñÿ âûðàæåíèå, êîãäà ÿ âûñêîëüçàþ èç äóøíîãî òåñíîãî äîìà è óñòðåìëÿþñü â ëåñ. Êàê áóäòî ÿ â ÷åì-òî óíèçèëñÿ ïåðåä íåé. Êàê áóäòî ÿ ïðîèãðàë ñïîð, è òåïåðü îíà, óñìåõàÿñü, íàáëþäàåò çà ìíîé, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñâîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî.   
  
Íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ. Íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ çà ëîæü. Çà òî, ÷òî ëãó Ñèðèóñó. Ëãó â ñòðîãî îïðåäåëåííûå äíè êàæäûé ìåñÿö. Â òå äíè, êîãäà ìåíÿ çàáèâàåò â óãîë ñòðàøíîå ñóùåñòâî, äåìîí èç íî÷íîãî êîøìàðà. Â òå äíè ÿ ïðåêðàùàþ áûòü ñîáîé è ñòàíîâëþñü ÷óäîâèùåì.   
  
Â òå äíè ÿ ëãó Ñèðèóñó. Ýòî ìíå óäàåòñÿ ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì âñå õóæå è õóæå. ß ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàþ âîëêà, óäåðæèâàþ, ÷òîáû íå áðîñèòüñÿ íà Ñèðèóñà è îäíèì ìàõîì ëàïû íå ïåðåëîìèòü åìó øåþ… Âåäü âîëêè íå âûíîñÿò ñîáàê, êàê âïðî÷åì è ëþäè íå âûíîñÿò ñâîèõ áëèæàéøèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ.  
  
ß âèæó ðàäîñòü â ñèíèõ ñîáà÷üèõ ãëàçàõ, áåçóäåðæíóþ ðàäîñòü è çíàþ, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ðàäóåòñÿ çà ìåíÿ… Çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ. Âåäü Ñèðèóñó èìåííî òàê è êàæåòñÿ.  
  
Íî ÿ áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâ ëèøü â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà êîñíóñü çàòûëêîì äåðåâà è óæå íå ïî÷óâñòâóþ ýòîãî.   
  
È ÿ îïÿòü ñîëãàë. Âåäü ÿ ëãó åìó êàæäûé áîæèé äåíü, öåëóÿ åãî ñóõèå ãóáû, îáíèìàÿ åãî â îòâåò è øåï÷à, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ åãî.   
  
Êòî-òî ñêàçàë, ÷òî îáîðîòíè âëþáëÿþòñÿ ðàç è íàâñåãäà. Ýòîò êòî-òî áûë ïðàâ.   
  
ß âëþáèëñÿ ëèøü ðàç â æèçíè. È ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì áûë íå Ñèðèóñ. Èì áûë Äæåéìñ. Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, áëåñòÿùèé ãðèôôèíäîðåö è èãðîê â êâèääè÷.   
  
Ëþáîâü çëà – îòâåò ìíå ïîñëóæèëà õîëîäíàÿ ñòåíà íåìîãî íåäîóìåíèÿ. È óäèâëåíèÿ. Äà, Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí ãîìîñåêñóàëèñò. Äà, îí ïîñìåë âëþáèòüñÿ â Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà, íàòóðàëà äî ìîçãà êîñòåé. Äà, îí êîùóíñòâóåò. Äà, îí äîëæåí áûòü îáëèò óøàòîì ãðÿçè ïî ñàìûå óøè…  
  
È òîãäà, îáëèòûé ãðÿçüþ, ÿ çàìåòèë ïàðó ñèíèõ ãëàç, ñ æàëîñòüþ âçèðàþùèõ íà æàëêîå ïîäîáèå ÷åëîâåêà.   
  
Ñèðèóñ, ïðîñòè.  
  
ß íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ. È ëóíó.  
  
Äâà çâåðÿ, âîëê è ïåñ, ëåæàëè íà òðàâå. Îíè óñòàëè. 


End file.
